Hit and Switch!
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: In which the members of the Generation of Miracles experienced an unintended switch.
1. Chapter 1

**Hit and Switch!**

**Summary: **In which the six members of the Generation of Miracles experienced an unintended switch.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. This plot is also from my cousin who does not have any account in

* * *

Riko was busy applying her wrestling moves on one Kagami Taiga who in turn was struggling to breathe. The female coach was muttering 'Baka-gami' a lot as she let out some dark malicious aura.

"Coach," Furihata tried to placate her "I think you're killing him."

Riko finally let their ace go but she was still looking daggers. Kagami in turn devoured the air selfishly which was not really surprising considering that their scary coach put him in a headlock.

"It was his fault that Kuroko-kun passed out!" Riko snarled as she pointed at an unconscious male on a bench who was laid there by Hyuuga. The Seiren basket ball club members could only sweatdrop as their coach began ranting like a worried mother hen.

It was really an accident that Kagami had thrown a wooden clipboard towards the door in his rage since his self-proclaimed shadow was late. Of course it was a stroke of coincidence that Kuroko opened the door when he was hit by said clipboard.

There was a groan as Kuroko tried to stand up. The Seiren basketball members breathe a sigh of relief.

"Kuroko-kun, are you okay?" Izuki asked as the others casted a worried look.

They were expecting a blank faced Kuroko to answer but instead, Kuroko grinned.

"Oh, hello there, Seiren!" the smile was dazzling on Kuroko's surprisingly attractive face but at the same time, it scared the wits of some of them. The poker-faced Kuroko Tetsuya they knew would not smile easily especially after getting hit with a clipboard. Who the hell is this person?

"What have you done you Baka-gami!"Riko began to strangle Kagami again.

"How the heck should I know?" Kagami retorted back panicking. He too was disturb at Kuroko's sudden change.

"Ah Kagamicchi, where's Kurokocchi?" Kuroko began to ask, ignoring what Riko was doing as if it was normal. This earned the attention of the others including Kagami and Riko. There was only one person whom they know adds –cchi on other people's names.

"Weird, everything feels off… even my voice." Kuroko wondered out loud "And I don't remember going to Seirin anyways. I was having practice with everyone."

"Ki-Kise?" Kagami called out with hesitation.

"Yes, what is it Kagamicchi?" Kuroko- or rather Kise smiled yet again.

"EEEHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The members of the Kaijo High Basketball Club were wondering how was personality change possible. Their captain, Kasumatsu, had been angry since their blonde member was not listening at his instruction at all and chose to send 'Kurokocchi' a message. The Kaijo captain then throw the basketball right on their ace's head… a little too hard and thus rendering him unconscious.

Maybe that will explain this sudden personality change?

"I told you I'm not Kise." Kise grimaced at Kasumatsu which was bewildering since the blonde was a happy go lucky person(idiot) who somehow respects their captain.

"Did you lose your memories that you forgot what happened?" Kasumatsu exhaustedly asked "I tried to knock some sense into you as you were ignoring what I was saying and chose to play with your phone!"

Kise frowned on this. "That is what that idiot would typically do but not me."

Kise then began to look at his fingers and scowled. "I remember filing these so that my shots would not be hindered." The blonde murmured then faced them "More importantly, how did I arrive here? I remember playing shogi with Akashi… and who was the one who took my glasses?"

Kasumatsu froze. Was Kise's brain damaged for him to think of memories that had not happened… or was this the Kise of before? That was rather doubtful since Kise, despite being a great copy-cat, had never played shogi onceor had worn any glasses save for the sunglasses he worn to protect his identity from his fans.

"Who are you?" Kasumatsu asked in a serious tone. Maybe Kise had an alter ego which was released after being bonked in the head, that was the only explanation he could come up with.

"Shouldn't that be obvious, I'm Midorima Shintaro." Kise answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Kasumatsu and the rest could only gape at the answer. That was certainly not what they were expecting.

* * *

Momoi did not believe what Aomine had said before until now. When he was helping her clean her family house's attic, it was not anyone's intention that a heavy ball rolled and hit her childhood friend and making him lose consciousness.

She certainly did not believe him when he said he was Akashi when he woke up.

That is until he said a secret about her which no knows except Akashi.

"So… how did you end up in Dai-chan's body?" Momoi asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Akashi-in-Aomine's body shrugged "I don't know but I have to go back and go to my body. Daiki might be there."

Momoi agreed as the two went out only to find a fuming Murasakibara standing outside the gate.

"Oi," the violet haired man began in an angry tone "Why am I in your body, Murasakibara?"

Akashi raised his brows. "Is that you, Daiki?"

"Of course it's me!" Murasakibara who was in fact Aomine answered with a glare.

Momoi widened her eyes. "Dai-chan… the one in your body is not Muk-kun."

It was Aomine's turn to be shocked. He then pointed at his true body and asked in a low voice "Who is in there?

"It's me, your Teiko captain." Akashi replied coyly. Momoi almost rolled her eyes at the typical Akashi answer. But that expression on Aomine's face was really out of place. The dark skinned teen looked like a king or a dictator which was how Akashi presents himself.

Aomine began to feel alarmed especially seeing his body act really like Akashi, granted that it is really Akashi inhabiting first things first."Why heck are you in my body?"

"That I don't know," Akashi admonished as he furrowed his brows "I only recalled playing shogi with Shintaro and I felt something hit me. When I woke up, I became you." Then in a teasing way he asked "Would it be better if it's Tetsuya and not me?"

"At least he's not you." Aomine grumbled. He was starting to have a headache- or rather Murasakibara's body is starting to have a headache.

* * *

Meanwhile at Akashi's house…

"So you are in Midorima's body… Murasakibara-kun?" the one in Akashi's body asked in a deadpan manner in which no doubt, belonging to only Kuroko.

"So what happened to you, Kuro-chin? I remembered passing out after tripping on a banana peeling as I was on my way to buy more snacks." Murasakibara-in-Midorima's body said.

"I was hit by something after I opened the door of the gym." Kuroko looked around the room and the only thing that he saw which caught his interest is the shogi board with its pieces and two wooden carvings which were lying on the ground.

"I think the two of them got hit with those carvings as they were too busy playing shogi to notice." Kuruko deduced "That would explain why we were feeling pain on our heads when we woke up. Still, I'm amazed they were still alive or did not suffer any concussion, but it might be good for our part or else we would wake up dead or near-dead."

Murasakibara blinked. It was rare for Kuro-chin to get talkative unless he was stressed, angry or when something bad happens. Judging from Akashi's body expression, it was all three.

"We need to find them." Kuroko said and with that, the two left without Murasakibara speaking a word. Part of the reason why was that Murasakibara deeply respects Akashi and Kuroko was with the red head's body. The other part of the reasoning is that he was a bit wary of Kuroko.

Kuroko might be really kind but a ticked Kuro-chin was not someone he would like to have as a company.

* * *

**A/N**

Format:Body(the one inhabiting the body)

Kuroko(Kise)

Kise(Midorima)

Midorima(Murasakibara)

Murasakibara(Aomine)

Aomine(Akashi)

Akashi(Kuroko)


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry but he's not here," Aida Riko smiled politely towards the twentieth girl who visited the gym. In response, said girl apologized for her intrusion and left dejected- just like the other girls before her. The female coach quickly locked the gym and turned to face the source of their predicament (i.e. girls dropping by to look for _the bishounen _of the basketball club_.)_

Their trump card, Kuroko Tetsuya- or rather one Kise Ryouta inside Kuroko's body.

The said idiot (Hyuuga gave the model that moniker) oly grinned, complete with the bishie sparkles. Riko blushed because of the extreme cuteness whilst the male members (save Kiyoshi who only laughed despite blushing himself) averted their eyes away from '_Kuroko'._ The normally stoic powder-blue haired teen was smiling so bright that it made majority of them question… their sexual orientation. Last time they checked, they were straight!

"Kise-kun," Riko trailed off as Kise pouted which resulted into _Kuroko_ making another cute expression. Cue more flushing of faces.

"Stop that you bastard!" Kagami cried as he tried to burry his face which was an interesting shade as his hair.

"What, Kagamicchi?" Kise tilted _Kuroko's _head at the side as he blinked innocently.

"THAAAAAAT!" the Seiren male basketball club members yelled in unison. Riko sighed and massage her temples. She faced Kuro- er Kise-kun and mustered a firm voice. "What exactly happened when you left to buy our refreshments, Kise-kun?"

"I did what I always do," Kise answered as he tilted _Kuroko's _head yet again making the Seiren team think that he was doing that on purpose. That aside, if Kise was doing what he was doing as model _Kise...then_ there's only one scenario they could think of.

"What exactly, Kise-kun?" Riko probed. She too has an inkling but she does not want to speculate.

"You see," Kise began seriously as he narrated what happened

_***flashback***_

"Oujo-san," Kise called out one girl who looked surprised at his appearance(though that is not surprising since it was Kuroko's body). He gave a tiny smile as he handed a crisp and white handkerchief. "You dropped this."

"T-thank you." The girl stuttered, flushing red as calm blue eyes peered ito her being. To be honest, her friends could not blame her at all. The teen in front of them, albeit petite, was a image of a bishounen with a drop dead gorgeous smile! Then she paused when she saw him wearing a Seiren basketball uniform.

"You're from the basketball club?" she asked with widening eyes. She was not really a fan of sports so she never checked up about the school's basketball club even if its members were reputed to be extremely strong.

"Yes." The powdered blue hair gave another sublime smile and excused himself. He did not realize it that a lot of people were watching the exchange. They (both males and females) had wondered if they just saw a passing angel.

Yet all Kise was thinking was to bring the refreshments for Kurokocchi's teammates!

_***end of flashback***_

Everyone gaped after Kise finished recounting what happened. They had always thought that Kuroko was plain especially with his bland expression. This incident changed their views.

A smiling Kuroko Tetsuya is a dangerous weapon!

"WHAT?" an incredulous voice echoed throughout the gym. It was no other than Kaijo's Kasamatsu with… _Kise_?

"Wah~ Kurokocchi~" Kise-in-Kuroko's body dashed towards his real body which the model assumed to hold his Kurokocchi. "We switched!"

The vision ,the Seiren team and Kasamatsu thought, was disturbing. Stoic _Kuroko _was grinning from ear to ear… are those sparkles? Model _Kise _however was looking miserable as he clutched at a shogi piece like a lifeline.

_Wait, _the Seirin team paused as they stared again at Kise's real body. _Kuroko would not carry anything like a lifeline. Kise's real face looked… very expressive and not stoic like Kuroko which means-_

"THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD ACCEPT THIS CHANGE-NANODAYO!" _Kise _exclaimed loudly shocking everyone but Kasamatsu who only sighed.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise widened his- er _Kuroko's _ eyes as he dramatically threw a tantrum reminiscent to a six-year-old brat. "But I want it to be Kurokocchi! Why do you have to be stuck in my body?"

"Like I want to end up as you-nanodayo!"

Ignoring the two, Riko decided to approach Kasamatsu whilst her players tried to calm down both Midorima and Kise.

"What exactly happened?" she asked, not caring if she was not using a polite tone. Kasamatsu only gave a shrug. It was a good thing his gynephobia does not include Riko somehow.

"Akashi Seijuuro," the Kaijo point guard simply answered as if it explained everything.

"I see," Riko nodded as if she really understood the answer. Though that in Akashi's case it is quite possible. After all, anybody who knows Akashi Seijuuro would comprehend any obscure happening in regards to Generation of Miracles when it has the connotation of their former captain.

"Oh, what a curious scene!" an amused deep voice echoed. It was from a tyrant looking Aomine Daiki, a scowling Murasakibara Atsushi and a nervous Momoii Satsuki.

_Wait… a tyrant Aomine? Murasakibara without sweets?_

The others were processing those information until Aomine smirked evilly.

"Gah, Akashicchi!" Kise shrieked. Cue more blushing face as Aomine-er Akashi simply gave raised brows.

"I never knew Tetsuya could be a screamer." He commented nonchalantly, which ignited more flushing and an enraged Momoii Satsuki who was concluding that they were thinking bad thoughts about her beloved Tetsu-kun.

"Akashi that sounds wrong in many levels." Murasakibara twitched in an… Aomine fashion.

"Wait... is that you, Aominecchi?" Kise trembled in an effort to suppress his laughter.

"Shut up Kise!" Aomine growled back menacingly which resulted in Murasakibara looking quite dangerous.

"Kuro-chin, it seems we have arrived early right? I told you we should really buy more vanilla shakes." A person,who they swore was not there, interrupted. And it was _Midorima_? munching an array of snacks with _Akashi_? slurping an extra large vanilla shake. Nobody has to be a genius to know who is who.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko-in-Akashi's body greeted monotonously towards Akashi-in-Aomine's body who in turn gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"You have done well, Tetsuya." Akashi smirked.

"Yes. When I woke up with Midorima-kun who was not actually Midorima-kun but Murasakibara-kun, I panicked-"

_That…That is somehow unbelievable!_ The others thought as Kuroko contiued his speech.

"And somehow concluded that _that_ incident has repeated."

"Tetsu… you're more talkative."

"Aomine-kun is surprisingly calm about this."

"Hey!"

Aomine was about to give a retort but stopped himself when he saw heterochromatic eyes glowing in irritation. Kuroko is a kind and patient soul but when he is pushed to his limit, it is never wise. Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro are both ruthless ad vicious in their own ways. A classic example to prove the saying 'small but terrible'.

Continuing to the real plot…

The others save the Generation of Miracles and Momoii were at lost with the flow of conversation earlier.

"What do you mean by that?" the Seirin team and Kasamatsu probed the powder blue haired teen who seemed to be the bluntest among them.

"This incident has happened to us in the past." Kuroko said darkly in a manner which was uncharacteristic of him. "And I have to say that I am more distressed this time. This is quite displeasing. If it was a supernatural cause or not, the cause of this could go and die. "

* * *

**Tenshi: **Yeah.. if you don't really understand, I could not blame you. I was even confused in making this. It was made mess you up. Any suggestions for the next chapter?


End file.
